Seda
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Simplemente aunque tratemos de olvidar nuestro pasado este seguirá en nuestras vida, no se arruinara, ni romperá será como la seda, la cual nececita de mas hilos para conseguir un nuevo futuro. Participante de: ¡Batalla de Drabbles! Del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"


**Seda**

Disclamer: Si Pokémon me perteneciera estoy seguro que hubiera sido capaz de casar a Chrom con Oliva, pero no.

Nota: Esto participa en: "Batalla de Drabbles" del foro: "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" contra la sensual Mili, Milagros de la Milagroseria (?)

Advertencias: Mucho amor, muy dulce, las dos primeras partes están siendo relatadas desde el punto de vista de Giovanni además hice algunos arreglos en la trama para que encajara.

…

Solo hay uno, aunque no seas el mejor padre, ni persona de mi devoción, me has demostrado que puedes llegar a ser un buen padre…

….

Cuando eras un niño, mi precioso bebé, eras mi única debilidad, recuerdo que siempre estaba pendiente de ti, eras un niño increíble, pero eras muy olvidadizo, siempre perdías las cosas, yo solo me reía cuando venias a mí y decías que se perdió algo tuyo, te enojaste, pensaste que no te quería entonces para que ya no peleáramos se me ocurrió buscar un símbolo para reconocer tus cosas, tal vez no ayudara a que las perdieras pero con eso te pusiste feliz.

Desde el día que naciste sabía que no sería fácil, naciste un día festivo, eso me dio una mala espina, nacer en una noche buena no es algo común, en tu primer año recuerdo que te encantaba ver a los Pokémons, quise buscarte uno pero no sabía cuál sería el indicado, decidí regalártelo mejor para tu segundo cumpleaños, cosa que nunca llego a pasar, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi estabas afuera, mi error fue ser demasiado confiado, no pude hacer nada.

…

Te busque por bastante tiempo y cuando te encontré me rechazaste, te sentías abandonado, éramos dos personas tristes, pero yo sabía algo, un día de estos tu volverías a ser mi pequeñito y yo tu padre.

Pasaron mas años tuve que estar oculto pero aun así sabía todo lo que pasaba, no era idiota me entere de todo lo que pasaste con esos dos cabezas huecas, y luego enterarme que te convirtieron en estatua, cuando pusiera mis manos en esa zorra me las pagaría, pero ahora sé que estas bien y de mi mente no puede salir una fecha que se acerca, tu cumpleaños número diecisiete, no sé si sentirme feliz o no, porque aun luego de lo que me prometí, no he podido acercarme a ti, pero aun así tu volverás a ser mi niño.

Decidí que este año te enviaría algo, no sabía que podía hacerte de regalo, no sabía que te gustaba y que cosas no, luego algo vino a mi mente, recuerdos sobre un pañuelo de seda con tu nombre inscrito en él, tal vez pareciera tonto, pero sabía algo, era lo mejor que te podía dar, un recuerdo, algo con lo que te sintieras identificado.

…

La noche buena ya había llegado, todos disfrutaban de ella, algunos más que otros, más en cierta casa un chico pelirrojo quien se encontraba viendo el horizonte desde un balcón, se miraba pensativo.

— Silver baja, ya vamos a partir el pastel. — Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, él pareció ignorarla. — Sabes que si no vas a las buenas te llevare a las malas, el chico solo rodo los ojos, y decidió entrar a la casa, no puso atención a casi nada, esto de las fiestas era algo estúpido ni recordar que para esta fiesta, o la excusa de Blue para servir alcohol, ni quería recordar lo de la última vez que Blue sirvió alcohol en el ponche.

— ¡Ahora los regalos! — Grito emocionado Gold, Silver rodo los ojos, Gold podía ser tan infantil con los regalos incluso si no fueran de él, Silver sabía que si no ponía un poco de su parte terminaría como el año pasado, tomo un paquete, no se miraba nada especial de aquel paquete saco un pañuelo de seda.

— ¡Que regalo más patético mejor abre el mío! — Exclamo Gold, pasándole un paquete grande a Silver, pero este último sabía algo, sabía que se significaba esto, podía ser un desalmado y cruel, un hijo de perra como le decían algunos pero él sabía que con ese pañuelo su padre le enviaba un silencioso feliz cumpleaños, tal vez ese hombre si tenía corazón después de todo, y tal vez no era un mal padre como él había pensado.

…

…

…

Termine esto y me puse a llorar, últimamente ando muy llorón, así que pidamos que esto gane o llorare más, tonto internet patata no me deja subir fics, solo uno a la vez, mejor me dedico a la pesca.


End file.
